The Unknown Tale: Tiva's Account
by UnknownShadowOfAtlantis
Summary: Is the Krosmoz what we really knew and believed in? Through Tiva, an Eliatrope prophet, discover the real story of the Wakfu universe. -AU-
1. Preface

The Krosmoz Universe has an rich, diverse, and extensive history throughout its lifetime, yet the stories that had occurred within it are scattered and retold by many people.

I, Tiva, Eliatrope historian and legendary prophet of the World of Twelve, would like to share its wonderful history through many accounts that I have collected and verified through millennia of research.

We all know that the Great Goddess and the Great Dragon, our divine mother and father, created our beloved Krosmoz through the magical and intimate dance that gave birth to many worlds, astral systems, and living species. Through them, all of us were born, and are now living throughout the vastness of space.

But do you know where they came from?

Whatever history you knew of, I assure you now...

This is the truth.


	2. Intro

Everyone always perceives that in every spontaneous creation, there would always be some deity who would appear out of nowhere and use his or her powers to make the universe. The Krosmoz has never been an exception, but it has never been a lonely and intimate dance in the darkness. We would have to raise a important question:

_Where did they come from?_

This was something that was recently revealed to me by the Goddess. My Goddess. Eliatrope. She told me this wasn't something she would say to me until it was the right moment, and I knew that when she talked to me, it was the right moment.

She whispered in my ear:

_Our universe is in danger._

Chill went down my spine when she told me that. I never really knew that it was facing great peril. I thought that everything was fine and it would stay this way. But, I always knew something would happen that would change the universe forever.

And what she told me was just the beginning.

This was her story, and how she explained it to me:

_Long ago, before the Krosmoz was born, it was said there were three powerful deities that appeared from the same void where I came from: Mu the god of technology, Atlantis the goddess of energy, and Lemuria the god of balance and change. Naturally, Lemuria was the leader of the trio, yet they still lived harmoniously, because they always found common ground between them. Through his authority, their cooperation, and their powerful spiritual essence, their universe was created. Way before our time, and much bigger than you would imagine._

_Like you and your fellow Eliatropes, these gods also had followers who used their powers to promote peace and unity. They worked hard to maintain their world, and they were able to last for hundreds of millennia, much like we did._

_But for every cycle, there is a beginning. But... there is also a great end to it._

She stopped for a moment. I had to wait. I knew she would be uncomfortable telling this, but I had to be patient. You always have to be patient with your god.

_Demons. They had been around since forever, and they still exist. These aren't Shushus, to be completely honest. These are void demons, the ones that would do anything to make sure that the void stays the same: empty, dark, hungry. Their leader, Hyperion, was knocking on their door ever since their universe came into existence, trying to break the harmony that had been established for so long. And in an unexpected moment, where no prophet can predict or visualize clearly, he did the one thing that destroyed peace: he shattered the mystical barrier of the universe._

_The barrier was life-linked to Lemuria, and the moment the demon was able to decimate it, the god of balance and change died instantly. And everything else fell like domino pieces. Demons invaded their universe, and the fight for survival began. It lasted for hundreds of years, and the two remaining gods were desperate to live._

I started tearing up while she said this. It was the exact same scene as... the Mechasme invasion. Only this time, it was a lot worse.

_Loving her since the day they made the universe, Mu, out of love and sacrifice, gave his life to protect Atlantis, preventing Hyperion from touching her. Consequently, the universe the created and protected collapsed with him, and he became the Great Seal, separating the demons from the goddess. Alone in the void, Atlantis started walking._

I then realized: how could my goddess know this, when she herself came after the legend?

I knew that there was one answer, but I couldn't bring myself to ask that question until later, so I let things push on.

_After a while, she grew tired, and finally settled down. A great dragon, alone as well, happened to pass by her, and he sensed that she was lonely, tired, and sad. He approached her and asked, 'Are you alright? What's your name?'_

_She couldn't trust anyone at that time, but she felt that the dragon was kind, so she took a leap of faith._

This was the answer I was looking for: she was part of the story.

_'I'm... Eliatrope.'_

I was so surprised! My own goddess, Eliatrope, was the lost goddess Atlantis! She changed her name because she was unsure whether she would trust him, and she was glad that she did. But as a precaution, she discarded her old name.

_The dragon never gave his name, but he asked a simple question that would start a new cycle:_

_'Would you like to dance?'_

And so they danced... and danced until it got intimate enough between them. And to affirm his love, the Great Dragon gave Eliatrope a Dofus. You guys get the point now, right? They created the Krosmoz out of love.

After Atlantis (or Eliatrope, based on what we know about her now) finished her story, she held me by the forehead, and told me:

_My secrets are yours now. It's up to you to discover them._

And I knew... I definitely knew...

My mission had just begun.


	3. Basics

So I did some tinkering around my newly-received knowledge, and wow… I didn't know the goddess had so much within her that she didn't share with me. It's too much to take in at the moment, but I realized: I wanted to find out! There was so much that could be discovered! So… I started going around, and this is what I can piece out for now.

Let's start with the basics, shall we? I don't want to jump straight into lecture with history.

_Even before the Krosmoz existed, during the golden days before the Unknown War, Lemurian scientists discovered that Wakfu and Stasis are not two separate and contrasting energies. They are, in fact, only one, yet they exist as the two main parts of its eternal cycle._

_Wakfu, theoretically visualized as smooth and harmonious flow of light, is the energy of creation and the indispensable source of life. Naturally found in a cobalt blue color, it is the fondamental energy of every living being that existed, exist, and will exist. Wakfu can be condensed to form Ogrines, its crystal form, or be manipulated to form the elements._

_Stasis on the other hand, perceived as an electric and explosive bolt of light, is the energy of destruction and the vital essence of technology and mechanics. It has two (tzz...) innate forms: a red, electric charge that was historically present with the Mechasms, a robotic race that had nearly destroyed us thanks to a certain traitor that I would not mention (tzz...), and a violet, innocent sphere that can be mastered by dragons, or be mined through its condensed state Stasili._

_Wakfu must keep flowing like an eternal river. If it is suppresed for a certain amount of time, it will transform into Stasis. On the other hand, if Stasis starts flowing like a natural fluid, it will turn into Wakfu._

I can't believe I said all those things. I didn't intend to give a short lecture on how Wakfu and Stasis works, but I just did. Anyway...

That (tzz...) you read earlier? Those were historical distortions. They are meant to be there, mainly because the story connected to the lore that I will tell is not fully complete, so the steps must be slow and certain. [Wow... I'm breaking the fourth wall and actually crossing stories here...] This place is more of spoiler territory once they start moving forward, so please bear with me if I don't write much.

Now that we've put that aside, let's begin.


End file.
